


In Knossos, in the Bull-Court

by toujours_nigel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	In Knossos, in the Bull-Court

The King my father looks upon me with a different eye than that he bears when he gazes upon my sister.

 

The King my father yet favours me, for I am his son.

 

The King my father has had built for me my own court.

 

The King my father decrees that there I shall live alone, as befits a prince.

 

The King my father calls me his best soldier and draws from me an oath to protect and serve his kingdom and his rule.

 

The King my father puts his hand in mine and leads me to my new home.


End file.
